Willamina Bubask
Willamina Bubask is a villain character from The Mask: The Animated Series. She appears only in the season one episode, How Much Is That Dog in the Tin Can?. She's a dog catcher who's a wanted national fugitive, working for Cheap Chucky's Chili to kidnap dogs and use them as test subjects for his terrible chili, which he's trying to market as dog food. Biography Willamina is Edge City's most wanted 100 suspect. She is wanted for the crimes of dog-napping, car theft and assaulting an entire police precinct. When in prison, Willamina knows about Walter's infamous reputation since they were in the same prison except she's in the women's section and falls in love with him. She escaped prison some how and was hired by Cheap Chucky to capture dogs to use them as taste-testers for his chili as he was planning on turning his failing, bad tasting chili business into dog food. Stanley Ipkiss' dog, Milo, encountered Willamina, capturing his fellow dogs and wants to rescue them. He followed her to Cheap Chucky's chili factory and attempts to rescue them from Willamina and Chucky's sinister scheme with the assistance of Stanley and the Mask. When Milo was wearing the Mask, Willamina was determined to captured him, seeing the powerful, green-faced canine her destiny; capturing the toughest dog in her career. When Walter arrives at the Cheap Chucky's chili factory for the Mask, Willamina tries to win his affections with criminal plans as a partnership and (a romanic relationship). She plans on robbing various banks across the country with him with Niagara Falls being the last one so the two can fall in love with each other, but the emotionless giant shows affections. The Mask battles Walter and sends him flying into the air, and defeats Willamina by feeding her with a bowl of chili (with his powerful spicy jalapeños) and locks the third-degree burnt woman in a dog cell. She and Cheap Chucky was arrested and Stanley was rewarded with $10,000 for her capture. On the news, she continues to show her affections for Walter and laughs maniacally. Trivia * Her voice actor, Conchata Ferrell, is famous for starring in the 2015 Christmas comedy-horror film, Krampus, and playing the character, Berta the housekeeper, from the CBS/Warner Brothers sitcom, Two and a Half Men. But, the TV series didn't came on the air until 2003, years after The Mask: The Animated Series' original run on television. Gallery WillaminaBubaskimage1.png|Willamina capturing a dog. WillaminaBubaskimage2.png|Willamina's profile picture on Edge City's Most Wanted. WillaminaBubaskimage3.png|Willamina's road rage. WillaminaVanimage.png|Willamina's dogcatcher van. WillaminaDestinyimage.png|Willamina's destiny: capturing the Mask-wearing Milo. WillaminaMiloimage.png|Willamina attempting to drop Milo on the meat-grinder. WillaminaLoveFaceimage.png|The love-struck Willamina seeing Walter. WillaminaWalterimage.png|Willamina planning her criminal (romantic) partnership with Walter. WillaminaMaskimage1.png|The Mask trying to reconcile with Willamina after throwing her love interest, Walter, out of the factory and her life. WillaminaDefeatimage1.png|Willamina after eating the Mask's spicy chili. WillaminaDefeatimage2.png|Willamina's defeat. WillaminaDefeatimage3.png|Willamina in a doggie cage. WillaminaArrestimage.png|Willamina and Cheap Chucky's arrest. Appearances *'The Mask: The Animated Series' **How Much Is That Dog in the Tin Can? Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Villains Category:One-off Characters Category:TV-Serie Characters Category:TV-Series Characters Category:The Mask: The Animated Series Category:Female Villains